


A Year

by drabble_drabbles_everywhere



Series: May 2nd inspired [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabble_drabbles_everywhere/pseuds/drabble_drabbles_everywhere
Summary: It's been a year since the Second Wizarding War and everyone's having a hard time.





	A Year

May 2nd, 1999

A year had passed since the battle of Hogwarts. A year since so many friends, siblings, parents, children, students, and teachers had lost their lives. A year since Harry thought he was going to die. A year since Draco was sure he was going to Azkaban. A year since George lost his twin. A year since Teddy lost the parents he never got to know. A year since so many things were lost. 

George had locked himself in his room, surrounded by reminders of the twin he lost. He would stay there for days after, looking at his reflection, pretending Fred was still there. Except this wasn’t Fred, of course he knew that, Fred would never have shaved his head like George had, but nothing would stop him from having a conversation with himself and pretending that it was his brother. He’ll lie to his family when they come to check on him. Assure them that he’ll be fine, that he’ll come down for breakfast, or lunch, or dinner, but he doesn’t come down for any of them. Instead he’d just watch his reflection, remembering all the things they had done together. All the pranks they had pulled. Then he would mourn the plans that would never happen. He’d mourn the future he would never have with his twin. 

Molly will pretend everything is fine. She’ll go about her day like everything is normal and that it’s just another day. But when it’s just her, she’ll look out the kitchen window at the backyard, covered in tall grass, the same grass the Fred and George would hide in. The same backyard where all of them would play quidditch. The same yard that Fred and George would test out their crazy contraptions, and only then will she let the tears fall. Humming under her breath, remembering the first night she had brought the twins home. When Fred wouldn’t stop crying, when he had only stopped when Molly had started singing some muggle song she had heard. Only then did she let herself mourn. She wouldn’t just mourn the son she lost, but she’d mourn the son that had shut himself in his room. The one that would never be the same. The one who didn’t smile as brightly as he used to. Only when she was alone would she let any of it out. 

Harry would try to pretend that everything was okay, but Ginny would know better. She would be there when Harry finally broke. Ginny would be there when the first sobs rang through the kitchen. Harry would try to hold it together, he’d try, for Ginny and for Teddy. But today, the guilt was worse. The memory of so many deaths hanging above his head. All of which would stir up the guilt he would never get over. The guilt he had pushed away, so he could get on with his life, the guilt that kept creeping in. Threatening to suffocate him at every corner. Ginny would be there for every step Harry took, for every heart clenching sob, and every broken sorry that would leave Harry’s mouth. Hours after the first sob had started would Harry finally calm himself. Only then he would realize how much he loved Ginny. Of course he loved her every other day, but days like this were when he realized how much she meant to him and for the rest of the day, he would tell her how much she meant to him. 

The Malfoy manor would echo with screams as Draco walked through the empty place. Every echoed scream would break him just a little more. Until he felt nothing for days. He would run his hand along the wall as he walked. Remembering how many fellow students had been held within those walls. Remembering how he had just walked away. How he had listened to their screams, but merely blocked them out. The guilt would press on his chest, until he was sure his ribs would crack under the pressure. Only when the pressure got to be too much would his own scream echo through the manor, joining those which constantly ring through the empty air. 

Andromeda could be found in her sitting room, avoiding every mirror in the house because every time she looked in one, all she could see was her daughter's killer. She would flip through photo albums, remembering the bright cheery girl she had raised. The girl who was constantly changing her look, and who wore her heart on her sleeve. The girl that was dedicated to anything she set her mind too and the boy who had caught her affection. The boy that Andromeda had known for years before they had married. The one who had this quiet and shy air about him, but was really just as bad as the others he hung around. The boy who had tried to keep her daughter safe. Andromeda would sit there all day, laughing and crying as she went through those pictures. Watching as her little girl grew up, but was taken too early. No parent ever wanted to outlive their children.

Minerva would keep her face blank the whole day. Refusing to let her emotions show until she was back in her office. Only then would she let her emotions show. Only when it was just her and the portraits, would she curse the universe for making her outlive her students. She would look at the few pictures she had. The one from James and Lily’s wedding, sent by the groom when she had told him she couldn’t make it, the one that had all four marauders and Lily smiling up at her. The next was of James holding a newborn Harry. There was so much love in James’ eyes in that moment that Minerva wished things could’ve been different. There was only a few left, as the family had gone into hiding soon after Harry was born. The next one was on Harry’s first birthday. It was only Harry, staring wide eyed at the camera, smearing cake all over his face as he giggled. The last two were many years later. The first was a few years before the war. It was Remus and Tonks’ on their wedding day. Both had huge smiles on their faces as the picture was taken. The final one was of Remus, Tonks, and Teddy. The small boy was looking up at his parents, as his hair changed to a light pink as he giggled at them. Minerva chuckled at the shocked look on their faces before setting the pictures down. They had been a pain in her side when they were in school, but she always held a soft spot for them. Even with all the trouble they caused, she wished she could go back to those days. To the days where they didn’t have to worry about a war. When all they really worried about was their classes and the full moons. 

May 2nd, 1999, the day everyone wished things were different. The day, a year later, that everyone would wish had never happened. A day they wished was just that, just another day. A day that wasn’t filled with sorrow and lost lives. A day that would be filled with students studying last minute, and parents getting ready for their children to return home. Instead it was filled with tears, screams, and broken hearts. Of course it would hurt less as time went on, but for now it was like a fresh wound. One that would take forever to heal, but it would eventually heal, leaving a scar in its place. No one would forget that day. Not for many years, but one day it would just be that again, just another day, that never inflicted pain on those that were around. Because one day those who remembered the lost lives would be gone too. Once again reunited with those they had lost.


End file.
